


Cold Dying

by WingMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Rhodey, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Angst, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingMoon/pseuds/WingMoon
Summary: The panic attack that was building all day suddenly hit Tony when he left Siberia.





	Cold Dying

Tony was already on his hands and knees when ‘it’ started.

‘It’ started from his chest as ‘it’ shot pains throughout his body, Tony actually thought ‘it’ started because of the events that lead his chest acquiring a new scar that was made from the one man that he thought that was his friend.

When the full force of ‘it’ hit him, he almost thought Steve had come back to finish the job. As his body sent a violent shudder leaving him collapsed on the ground.

All he could think of was that he can’t breathe and his left arm was starting tingling again.

Was he breathing? What was going on? Is he dying?

He needs to get out of the suit. Why are the walls closing in?

God, this was the second time the metal armor had felt like a prison caging him inside. Maybe that why he felt like the walls were caving in? What else could be happening other than his armor is becoming useless on him? It didn’t help that abruptly instead of ice cold surrounding of Siberia, the walls of the hideous cave of Afghanistan came. What happened to all the oxygen?

Again twice he was left in cave betrayed by the two people he chooses to trust.

Only to have his heart literally be broke and scattered it to on the ground by one of them. Actually, if he thought about that more both of them took out his heart and left him to die in the cave. Only to leave him a token of his failure. For Steve, that was both Accords and the shield.

How can someone have so many failures…he such a failure.

However, this time, he didn’t have Yinsen to light the fire under his butt and get him to build a suit to escape. Actually he already had one step ahead as he tried to push his metal hands get him up, only to be paraplzyed on the ground. He let a gasped escape his mouth. Why couldn’t he move? What is happening to him? He shouldn’t be feeling like this! What is wrong with him? He just needs to open his mouth. Is he even breathing? He swears someone is choking him. Maybe instead of Steve, Winter Solider had come to finish the job.

He was going to see his mother.

He closed his eyes as he let whoever was strangling him finish the job.

“Boss!”

Just let go.

“----Boss you’re experiencing a panic---Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes has been calling.”

His body is rejecting him. Wait did he hear right?

“------first message Colonel Rhodes left would like to know when you going to return his jacket.”

What was Rhodey talking about?

Rhodey…. Rhodey…

His eyes snapped opened as he tried to grasp something.

Rhodey needs him.

His body again started to revolt as it recoil from the sudden movement. Yet, at that moment he had a purpose. He needed to stop ‘it’ and get to Rhodey.

How is he going to stop ‘it’, when he just dying?

He is dying, right?

Of course, he is dying that what happens to all villains in the movie. He was the villain in this life time. So let him do something right in his life. His eyes felt heavy anyways, he should just close them again.

No one cares anyway.

“Boss, should I put Protocol-----Colonel Rhodes has left another message: Tones, where are you? I know you trying to find Rogers and Barnes but be careful, Roger doesn’t seem right in the mind. Anyways call me, I’m worried about you.”

Rhodey didn’t even know the beginning of what happened. Wait, that right he can’t die yet. Rhodey cares about him. The only person that stayed him. He tried again to push himself him up. At least he got his head to lift up as he looked around his surrounding a little bit. Was it always snowing? He let himself slowly let himself get control of his breathing.

In and out.

That’s right let air in and let air out. Why was this so hard?

Once he gets over whatever is going through his body. He will fix things with Rhodey. He deserved better. First, he will make sure he gets Rhodey’s legs working again.

“You better watch your back with this guy, chance are he going to break it.” Clint’s words came rushing out nowhere as again as he felt like archer came to punch him in stomach.

That just restarted everything like a full circle. However, this time felt like the ice from the Siberia was soaking from his armor and freezing his from the inside out.

“Boss-- Colonel Rhodes has sent Vis—he wants to talk---Tones? Tones, focus on my voice. F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me what happened---“

Why did F.R.I.D.A.Y. do that? He deal with her later. If there is later. For now he tried to breathe again. He just need to breathe…why can’t accomplish the simplest task?

“Tones, breathe in and out, just focus on my voice--- having a panic attack—can’t believe I didn’t notice---However, I think that you trying to convince Rogers again? I don’t know what to think but if one of them lay a finger on you---you are a good person Tones and I am proud of you---So, I don’t like not being there to rescue your sorry ass like always but---- Tony why didn’t you call me? Just because my legs are useless doesn’t mean I am. I...I don’t know why at first F.R.I.D.A.Y---- from Siberia, but I am putting Protocol Funvee into motion. I can’t believe that this going to second time that I had---after New York I never thought I had to do this again. I just know that--I sent Vision to---Please don’t let my assumption be right…”

What was going on? Why is Rhodey sounding like that is that panic in his voice?

Wait, did he hear Rhodey right? Is he having a panic attack? Was that what this is? His didn’t feel like a panic attack it felt like Steve had continue smashing him in the chest until Steve finished the job.

Wait Funvee Protocol means that someone was going to save him? He clenched his mouth as force a breathe out. He needs calm down. He can’t let anyone see him like this. He can do this…breathe in, breathe out. He started to get some feeling back in his hands as he started to unclench and clench it to set a rhythm of his breathing.

That was how Vision found him. Lying face down with his armor broken and a scratched up shield next to Tony, as Tony slowly was breathing in and out of his chest as he clenched and unclenching his hands.


End file.
